happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Eyes Cold Lemonade
Eyes Cold Lemonade is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the seventh of the second season, and thirty-fourth overall. HTF Episode Description Barbie Episode Plot Giggles and Petunia happily sit at their lemonade stand, awaiting customers. Petunia sighs contentedly, and Giggles pours her some lemonade. Petunia gladly drinks it, while Giggles, noticing they are out of lemonade, grabs a knife and a lemon. She gets ready to cut into the lemon, but she makes sure to move her finger to avoid accidentally cutting herself. After slicing the lemon in half, Giggles notices that a nail from the lemonade stand's sign has fallen off. She looks up to see that part of the sign has become detached from the stand. The sign swoops down in front of her, slicing her face off. Giggles screams in pain, causing Petunia to spit out her lemonade all over Giggles' face in shock. The citric acid from the lemon juice burns Giggles' face, and she screams in agony. Later on, we see that Petunia has reset the sign, only now with far more nails than before. Satisfied with her work, Petunia starts squeezing lemons again. Meanwhile, Giggles, who has bandages wrapped around most of her face, including both of her eyes, ignores her injury and continues to work. She blindly reaches for a lemon and manages to slice it in half. Another nail falls from the sign, only now from the other side. The sign begins sliding downwards towards Petunia. Petunia notices this, but unfortunately for her, not fast enough. The sign crushes her head against the side of the lemonade stand, killing her. One of Petunia's eyeballs comes loose from her head and rolls over to Giggles. Giggles picks up the eye, thinking it's a lemon, and slowly cuts it in half. She then juices the fluid out of the eye and pours the liquid into a glass. Giggles takes a sip and obviously doesn't like the taste. She adds some sugar to the concoction, drops some ice cubes in, and places a slice of Petunia's eye on the rim of the glass. Moral "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade!" Blurb The Blurb video of Eyes Cold Lemonade contains these annotations: *'BlurB!' *'Lemonade stands are the number one small business in America.' *'Number 2... Starbucks!' *'Rules for a successful business:' *'Rule #1: Open your stand where nobody is.' *'Rule #2: Drink all your inventory.' *'Rule #3: Never cut off your finger.' *'Well done Giggles!' *'Rule #27: Straight nails work better than crooked nails.' *'See! We told you!' *'Rule #168: Avoid getting Lemonade in areas with no skin.' *'See! We told you!' *'See rule #27' *'Rule #492: Hand squeezed lemonade is delicious!' *'that's not a joke, we really love it!' *'Rule #4: Using knives when you can't see is safe and fun!' *'especially for those of us watching out of harm's way.' *'Again, don't mess with Rule #27' *'REAL FUN FACT: Kenn wasn't sure what the inside of an eyeball should look like so he Googled it.' *'He was grossed out by what he found and stopped searching.' *'In the end, he went with a grapefruit sort of look.' *'See, we're not monsters!' *'FUN FACT: Eye ball juice is delicious!' *'but naturally bitter.' *'so I like mine with sugar' *'and a slice of grapefruit' *'er, I mean, eyeball!' Deaths *Petunia's head is crushed by the lemonade stand's sign. Injuries *Giggles' face is painfully ripped off by the sign. Petunia then spits out lemonade into her flesh, burning her. Goofs #Giggles' eyelids are red and bloody when she closes them the first time after being injured. When Petunia spits her lemonade on Giggles' face, however, her eyelids have pink skin on them. Afterwards, Giggles' eyelids are red and bloody again. #When Giggles gets injured, all of her face is slashed off. However, when she is bandaged, the lower part of her face is undamaged (Her teeth aren't crooked, and her nose is normal). #In the wide shot prior to the sign crushing Petunia's head, Petunia's tail is missing. It appears again when the sign crushes her face. In the Blurb version, her body is missing as well. #When Petunia is squeezing the lemon right before her death, the juice in the squeezer is red like blood. It should be yellow. (This was fixed in other versions of this episode) #When Giggles puts a slice of Petunia's eye on the glass, one can see a bigger piece of her eye on the stand. Both the piece on the glass and the piece on the stand have pupils. #When the scene changes from Giggles squeezing juice from the eye to her pouring the juice in a glass, extra blood appears around the eye. #The lemons disappear after Giggles cuts the eye in half. #Giggles first grabbed the eye with her right hand and the knife with her left. When she started cutting the eye, she held the eye with her left hand and the knife with her right. #When Giggles is cutting the lemon, her head marking disappears until she smiles. #When Petunia is shown drinking lemonade before spitting it onto Giggles' face, the cup of lemonade is floating. #When Petunia spits lemonade onto Giggles' flesh, Petunia's eyelashes disappear. #In the intro, when it shows Giggles' starring page, it doesn't have three dots after "and" as it usually does. #When Giggles is cutting the eyeball, her thumb seemed to be cut off or the knife was at a wrong angle when they animated it. #When Giggles pours lemonade into a glass at the beginning of the episode, there should have been more lemonade inside the glass when she was finished. However, when she puts the pitcher down, the remaining lemonade instantly vanishes. #When Giggles puts ice in her "drink", there are two eyeballs. #When Petunia's head is crushed, the eyeball that fell is mysteriously not connected to its optic nerve. Quick Shot Moment When Giggles was cutting a lemon after her injury, there's a brief shot of Giggles with her face slashed off. Trivia *The name of this episode is a pun of the sentence "ice cold lemonade". * This episode, along with Snip Snip Hooray!, first premiered on the Happy Tree Friends Volume 2: Second Serving DVD. Prior to the DVD's release, these episodes were not available on the internet. *Giggles' and Petunia's lemonade stand would be later seen in Gems the Breaks and Milk Pong. *Not counting Kringles, HTF Break, or Smoochies, this is the first regular episode without male characters (unless you count the woodpecker). **''Royal Flush'' is the second episode without any males, If one doesn't count Mr. Pickels and the Truffles cameo. *This episode had only one voice actress. (Dana Belben as both Giggles and Petunia). *This is probably Giggles' most torturous injury. *Giggles' injury is similar to her injury in Sea of Love. *This is currently the most viewed and commented HTF episode on YouTube. *This is one of the few episodes to have a Blurb version. The Blurb was made to celebrate the episode's 50th million view. *When the Blurb version of this episode was first uploaded, the video was actually the Blurb for Nuttin' but the Tooth. It was up for a while until it was replaced. *Unlike many other Blurb episodes, this episode doesn't have binary codes or "comedy robot"-related information. *An arcade game based on this episode is called Bloody Lemonade (featured in FlippyAmok.com). *At the beginning of the episode, the woodpecker is seen. *The music heard at the beginning of this episode is the same as the music heard at the beginning of Sweet Ride. *According to the fans, they claim this episode to be one of the most gruesome in the series because of Giggles' injury, because of the revelation of the inside of an eyeball. * When the lemonade stand's sign bashes Petunia's head, one of the petals on her flowers gets detached. * this is the barbie episode as the codename in this short Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Blurb episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:No Males